


kiss, marry, sabotage

by Erina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Among Us - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina
Summary: Crow:Joker. Let’s stop this farce at once. There’s no need to drag out a tutorial round even further.Joker:hm. sounds like something an imposter would sayCrow:Crow:Mark my words. I will find a way to make you regret this.Joker:i look forward to it :)In which the Phantom Thieves are invited to participate in a competition to win 653k yen, and Crow is determined to sabotage them no matter what.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 84
Kudos: 702





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't turn off custom skins.  
>  Should be readable on mobile, but please do yourself a favor and read it landscape view.  
>  No knowledge of Among Us necessary (hopefully).  
>  Some chats are scrollable! There will be a scrollbar on the right if it is.  
>  Art done by [@ShyPixieRed](https://twitter.com/ShyPixieRed). Thank you for giving me permission to use!  
>  Skin coded by me. I want to die.

Queen

I see Joker has invited us all here.

Violet

Hello!

Violet

Oh, do you happen to be from Queen Music? I love your videos!

Queen

Yes I am. Are you from "Violet Fitness"? I watch your exercise routines every morning.

Violet

Ehehe I’m so honored.

Panther

Hey everyone!

Panther

Can we go over the rules? I haven’t played this game before

Noir

Same here!

Queen

I have not played it either.

Queen

Who here knows how this game works?

Oracle

skull and i played a couple randos online

Oracle

he sucks

Skull

hey i do not

Oracle

round 1 kill both times ggs

Skull

BC U WERE TARGETING ME

Oracle

mwehehe

Violet

I haven’t heard of this game before, but I’m excited to try it!

Crow

My coworkers have been speaking about this game rather passionately for the past week.

Crow

I must say that I am very interested in how this goes.

Joker

oh you haven’t played it before?

Joker

easy

Crow

Excuse me?

Skull

y is crow even here

Joker

i invited him

Skull

dude he shit on ur food review video in front of his 2 mil subs

Panther

Oh yeah! Didn’t he schedule his giveaway stream the same time as your bday stream??

Joker

yes and yes

Oracle

lol you two won most likely to throw hands in a walmart parking lot two years in a row

Joker

mhm

Oracle

:/

Crow

I heard that this game works better with more players.

Crow

Despite your feelings for me, I will suffice as an extra player, correct?

Skull

well ig if joker is fine with it

Oracle

worst case we can just vote him off every round lmao

Crow

Or we could not do that.

Oracle

overruled

Joker

before we start the tutorial, does anyone have any questions

Fox

I do.

Joker

yes?

Fox

What does the kill button at the bottom of my screen do?

Joker

mhm

Joker

good question fox

Joker

let’s see… how do i best explain this

Joker

it kills people

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

Fox was An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Skull

good play team

Panther

What just happened??

Oracle

kinda sus that crow said he didn’t know how to play but still voted

Crow

Excuse me?

Crow

The game is rather self-explanatory.

Crow

Besides, Queen voted as well.

Oracle

quick deflection, i see, i see

Crow

If I may, Oracle has been throwing out suspicions rather quickly. I’d say that makes her suspicious.

Oracle

you wanna GO birdbrain

Violet

Oh! I understand now.

Violet

There are two imposters among us, and we must work together to find out their identities.

Violet

Um! If you’re the imposter, please speak up!

Panther

I doooon’t think anyone’s going to admit to that

Skull

O SHIT

Queen

Skull?

Skull

we r looking 4 the imposter among us crewmates

Skull

so the game is called among us

Skull

im a GENIUS

Panther

-_-

Oracle

i say we vote skull off just so he can’t talk in this chat anymore

Skull

hey!

Queen

This is getting nowhere…

Joker

here, i’ll do a practical demonstration

Joker

if you have the kill button, you can do this

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

  


Violet

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Skull

Queen

  


Fox

  


Noir

Queen, no!

Panther

Ohhh I get it now

Panther

So someone discovers the body and everyone has to choose who to vote on

Joker

yep

Oracle

crow reported the body

Oracle

sus

Crow

You have got to be kidding me.

Skull

im down to vote him lol

Crow

Joker murdered Queen in front of everyone here. As a tutorial.

Crow

Please tell me you aren’t all that stupid.

Noir

Well, it’s just a tutorial round! There’s no harm in trying out all our options.

Crow

Excuse me?

Violet

Well… if everyone else is doing it, then I will too!

Crow

Unbelievable.

Crow

Joker. Let’s stop this farce at once.

Crow

There’s no need to drag out a tutorial round even further.

Joker

hm

Joker

sounds like something an imposter would say

Crow

Are you serious?

Joker

  


Crow

  


Crow

Mark my words.

Crow

I will find a way to make you regret this.

Joker

i look forward to it :)

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Violet

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Skull

Queen

  


Fox

  


Crow was not An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Noir

Oh no! We were wrong.

Skull

yah what a shocker lol

Fox

If I spend yen on the train fare, I will not have the money to buy dinner this week.

  


Fox

Perhaps I can borrow a bike to the pier… yes! Perfect! The river connects the two towns.

  


Fox

I will be able to swim the rest of the way.

  


Fox

Lady Luck smiles on me yet again! I will not have to spend a single yen.

  


Crow

Fox? What are you doing?

  


Fox

Oh, Crow! You can see my messages.

  


Fox

I’m afraid I have been trying to talk for ages now, but no one has responded to any of my inquiries.

  


Crow

This is the dead chat. The people who are still in the game can’t see this.

  


Fox

I see.

  


Crow

What about Queen? She is dead as well.

  


Fox

I believe she mentioned something about reading "How to Get Good at Among Us in Under 5 Minutes".

  


Crow

As expected of her.

  


Crow

So instead of learning the game mechanics, you decided to turn this chat into your diary?

  


Fox

I would hardly call my musings worthy of a diary.

  


Crow

For your information, you are not allowed to swim in any of the rivers in Tokyo.

  


Fox

I… see. And I don’t suppose I could convince you to turn the other way?

  


Crow

Only if you agree to help me in further rounds.

  


Fox

Of course. I do not know what that entails, but rest assured that you have my unwavering support.

  


Crow

Hm.

  


Crow

Very well. I’ll teach you about the game mechanics while we are here.

  


Fox

Much appreciated.

  


Fox

You appear to know a lot about this game.

  


Crow

Of course. As soon as Joker told me yesterday that we were playing, I stayed up all night watching tutorials.

  


Crow

I refuse to lose to him.

  


Fox

I see.

  


Crow

It looks like they have finally decided to end this pitiful show and vote Joker off.

  


Crow

Remember our deal.

  


Fox

Of course.

  


Oracle

alright, this time for real

Violet

I meant to ask earlier, but is there a reason we in particular were invited here?  


Violet

I’m a big fan of a lot of your videos! But other than Joker, I’m not that close with anyone else here.

Crow

Hm. Interesting.

Crow

The invitations do seem to have been sent based on connections to Joker.

Joker

don’t think too hard about it

Crow

Of course you would say that.

Admin

Allow me to explain.

Admin

We have randomly invited various content creators to take part in the beta testing of our new Persona 5 themed maps.

Skull

whoa where did u come from lol

Oracle

randomly my ass

Admin

Each map will have different objectives that you will need to meet, and they will be released weekly.

Admin

The first map, Kamoshida’s Palace, will be released next week. Please feel free to train on our practice maps until then.

Admin

There will be a prize at the end for the most entertaining participant.  


Admin

We ask only that you stream the games so the public will be able to vote fairly.

Admin

Any questions?

Crow

Who are you?

Admin

Any other questions?

Crow

Fine.

Crow

What’s the prize?

Admin

653k yen.

Panther

653k yen??

Oracle

why is the number so weird lmao

Admin

I cannot answer that.

Oracle

sus

Skull

holy shit how many beef bowls is that

Queen

Who is in the lead right now?

Admin

It appears to be Fox.

Skull

WAT

Panther

Omg

Fox

Oh. Thank you. Perhaps I will be able to buy lunch regularly again.

Oracle

inari stop trying to get pity votes

Oracle

i saw you get a 1k donation on your last art stream

Fox

That was two whole days ago.

Oracle

mrghhhhh

Crow

If I am understanding this correctly.

Crow

Even though we may be on teams, the prize money is meant to steer this toward a more individual type of game.

Admin

That is correct.

Crow

Interesting. It encourages backstabbing.

Joker

right up your alley, right?

Crow

Hm. You better watch yourself, Joker.

Skull

EVERY MAN 4 HIMSELF

Admin

May the best player win.

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Violet

Oracle

Panther

Queen

  


Skull

Noir

  


Violet

Oh no!

Skull

i wasnt near the body

Queen

I haven’t even said where I found it.

Skull

yah well wherever it was i wasnt near it

Skull

i was doing my tasks

Joker

task check

Joker

i was doing guns

Skull

the card swipe thing

Crow

Fox and I were together the entire game.

Crow

I was watching him do trash when the body was found. I believe that gives us both alibis.

Oracle

why were you two even together

Oracle

sus

Crow

Well, that would be because we are friends, of course.

Oracle

um what

Joker

fox, can you confirm what crow is saying

Fox

Hm?

Fox

I was not doing "trash".

Oracle

awks

Crow

What?

Crow

Fox, stop lying.

Fox

Why would I lie in this situation?

Fox

I was watching the leaves drop to the bottom of the barrel. It was an interesting phenomenon.

Skull

dude

Oracle

lul

Crow

…

Crow

That is what trash is, Fox.

Fox

Well, that appears to be an error on the development side. It is hardly my fault for not knowing.

Oracle

you still sure you wanna be friends with this guy?

Crow

I am rapidly reevaluating my decision.

Oracle

kek

Joker

and were you with crow

Fox

I believe I was. We traversed the map together.

Crow

Thank you.

Oracle

darn

Oracle

i was doing the scan in medbay. queen can confirm

Queen

Yes.

Panther

Ooh, I was doing the vent thingy! It’s super fun

Queen

…

Joker

…

Panther

Oh… is that an imposter-only thing?

Panther

Drat

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Violet

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Noir

  


Panther was An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Crow

Oracle, why did you vote for me? Do you truly hate me that much?

Oracle

lol nah it wasn’t cuz you

Oracle

no one willingly hangs out with inari without being mega sus

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

  


Queen

Oracle

Skull

Violet

  


Panther

  


Noir

  


Skull

whered u find the body

Joker

in front of electrical

Crow

Joker.

Joker

mhm?

Crow

You self-reported right in front of me.

Crow

You’re not getting out of this.

Joker

…

Crow

…

Joker

that’s kinda sus

Joker

you really made up a feature because you got caught murdering violet right in front of my eyes

Crow

What? I did not make up a feature.

Joker

can you imagine how i feel

Joker

watching my wonderful friend die right in front of me

Joker

she called my name, asked me to help her

Joker

but i could do nothing but watch as someone i thought i could trust just stab her

Crow

Everyone. Joker self-reported.

Joker

crow’s lying

Crow

?

Crow

Is that your defense? It hardly holds any water.

Queen

Well, it sounds plausible.

Queen

Having a self-reporting feature would make the game too easy.

Crow

??????

Crow

Skull. Oracle. You’ve both played the game before. Please enlighten these idiots.

Skull

beats me dude

Skull

whos saying u didnt kill her

Crow

I was. With you. Two seconds. Before. The body. Was found.

Skull

idk man couldve killed her in those 2 secs

Crow

You know what.

Crow

Just vote me off. Put me out of my mistery. I refuse to participate in this for any longer.

Oracle

lmaooo he’s so mad

Crow

Would that make you happy?

Joker

actually yeah it would

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Queen

Oracle

Skull

Violet

  


Panther

  


Noir

  


Crow was not An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Crow

Fine. If that’s how you want to play it, then have it your way.

  


Crow

I will make you regret this.

  


Crow

I will never forget your faces. You will curse the day you made me upset.

  


Crow

I will make your life living hell.

  


Violet

Um… Crow-senpai?

  


Crow

You saw nothing.

  


Violet

I… yeah! Nothing at all.

  


Joker

easy

Joker

easiest 653k yen of my life

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Black Mask

  


Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

Joker

  


Oracle

lmaooo joker died frame 1

Skull

o shit

Panther

What?? It’s only been five seconds!!

Black Mask

i killed him

Queen

…and who are you?

Black Mask

your worst nightmare

Queen

…

Noir

…

Panther

…

Violet

Oh! Um…

Oracle

LMAO

Skull

dude

Skull

thats kinda cringe

Private Chat

Akira

hey ♡ i’ll be waiting in front of the cafe

Akira

i can’t wait to see you

Akira

i know it’s my fault for being so busy for the past few weeks but i really miss you, goro :)

Goro

Sorry, I will be taking a rain check on all future dates.

Akira

wh

Goro

I will be busy training for the Among Us competition. I refuse to lose to you.

Akira

wait that’s totally separate

Akira

goro we’ve been planning this date forever!!

Akira

with all the hiding from my friends and our viewers, we haven’t been able to see each other for so long

Goro

Well, perhaps you ought to have thought about that before inviting me to join.

Goro

The next time we talk, I will be 653k yen richer.

Akira

wait goro this wasn’t supposed to happen

Akira

DID YOU REALLY JUST BLOCK ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Among Us doesn't have a DM function, but in order to keep the aesthetic consistent, I opted to use that instead of a separate platform.  
> This is kind of like an AU of an Among Us AU? There will be things reworked to fit the p5 storyline better but some game mechanics will still be there. Please let me know if anything is too confusing, or if there are any quality of life changes I should make.  
> Thanks to everyone who listened to me ramble about this for the past week. This was supposed to be short and stupid. Now it's apparently long and stupid. Idk why I do this to myself. Help.  
> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	2. Kamoshida's Palace

Violet

Hello!

Panther

Heeeey!

Queen

Hello everyone.

Joker

:(

Noir

Good day!

Noir

Joker, are you alright?

Skull

yo

Skull

hes been like this all day

Skull

he keeps moaning about getting dumped even tho hes not even dating anyone lmao

Joker

:(

Oracle

kek he prob saw that he’s last place on the fan voting

Joker

nah i know you stayed up last night to rig it

Oracle

you have no proof

Joker

my proof is that i would not be losing to skull if it wasn’t rigged

Skull

HEY

Crow

Hello.

Black Mask

hi

Skull

o shit theyre both back

Joker

unblock me

Skull

dude dont u have anything better to do

Skull

instead of creeping on some rando among us game

Black Mask

no

Black Mask

i was an unwanted child

Black Mask

no one played with me in kindergarten and i haven’t had a friend since

Black Mask

the neighborhood kids all threw rocks at me

Queen

I’m sorry to hear that.

Violet

Oh… I feel really bad for him now.

Panther

Skull! Apologize!

Skull

ok ok sry

Skull

but dude this is the internet

Skull

r u rly ok with saying this kinda stuff to strangers

Black Mask

i would come home every day with torn clothes and muddy hands

Black Mask

i would watch from the window as the neighborhood kids ran by with their toys

Black Mask

toys i could never have

Black Mask

we didn’t even have enough money to put food on the table

Skull

nvm ur clearly fine with it

Black Mask

i was a cursed child from the very beginning

Black Mask

and—

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Black Mask

Oracle

  


Panther

  


Queen

  


Skull

  


Violet

  


Noir

  


Oracle

gross, what’s with all these weird statues around the map

Oracle

anyway

Oracle

i found the body in

Oracle

whoa wait

Joker

??

Oracle

there’s no way 5 people died in one round

Crow

It appears that the tasks on this map require you to input the correct answer.

Crow

I witnessed Skull enter the wrong response at the vending machines and then he perished.

Joker

…and you didn’t report this??

Crow

Of course not. All my tasks are in the Central Hall.

Crow

If I reported the body, I would have had to make my way down from the Treasure Room again after the voting.

Crow

It would be an inconvenience.

Oracle

mrghghhhh

Oracle

(crow voice) teammates? friends? to hell with that—

Crow

Not to mention, the correct answers were painfully obvious.

Crow

If he could not solve such trivial questions, then perhaps he is better off deceased.

Oracle

duuuude you’re so edgy

Joker

oracle, can you confirm

Joker

i didn’t do any tasks yet

Oracle

errr no sorry

Oracle

i was kinda busy

Black Mask

she was stalking me the whole time

Oracle

busted

Black Mask

you were literally standing right behind me the entire round

Oracle

yeah and don’t think i didn’t notice you walk right over that dead body, buddy

Joker

what about you fox

Joker

fox?

Joker

you’ve been super quiet this whole time

Fox

Oh. My apologies.

Fox

It appears that there is some sort of graphical faulty with my game.

Fox

A virus, perhaps.

Fox

I have been attempting to decipher it.

Joker

????

Oracle

don’t look at me

Joker

i didn’t even say anything

Oracle

but you were thinking it

Joker

well

Joker

yeah

Joker

can you describe it, fox? we should probably report it to the admin after this

Fox

My name appears to be red.

Crow

…

Oracle

LMAO

Oracle

inari you’re too easy

Crow

It means that you are only allowed to vote Joker this round, Fox.

Fox

I… see? That is a rather specific limitation.

Fox

Joker, is that true?

Joker

lol sure, whatever crow says

Fox

If you’re certain…

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Black Mask

Oracle

Panther

  


Queen

  


Skull

  


Violet

  


Noir

  


Joker was not An Imposter

2 imposters remaining

Skull

wat was THAT

Joker

wh

Joker

huh??

Black Mask

easy

Queen

I’m disappointed in you all.

Oracle

hey i wasn’t the one who threw

Panther

Why are you surprised, Joker?? You told Fox to vote for you!

Joker

it was for the content!

Joker

i thought it’d be funny!!

Joker

we’d still have the majority anyway!!!

Joker

i didn’t think both crow and black mask would also vote for me!!!!

Noir

Your defenses?

Black Mask

it was for the content

Black Mask

i thought it’d be funny

Oracle

valid

Joker

no!!

Crow

Fox and I are friends. I would never leave a friend to suffer alone in his time of need.

Fox

Crow…

Fox

It appears that I have misunderstood you all this time.

Fox

I was under the impression that you spawned in the depths of hell.

Oracle

a common misconception

Fox

And came into this world solely for the purpose of eating children and stealing from the poor.

Crow

I… see.

Crow

That is… very flattering, I suppose.

Fox

Please know that I will never betray you.

Fox

Even if you are the imposter and I a lowly crewmate, I will follow you to the ends of the earth.

Crow

And if I were to murder Joker right in front of you?

Fox

I would look the other way without hesitation.

Crow

Wonderful.

Joker

HUH???

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Black Mask

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

  


Joker

  


Oracle

LOL

Noir

Oh my. He actually died.

Panther

Well it must be Crow right?

Crow

It was not. I was with Fox the whole time.

Queen

Fox just said that he would look the other way if you decided to kill Joker.

Crow

Well. It is a good thing that I did not decide to kill him then.

Oracle

good defense good defense

Oracle

crow must be innocent

Skull

rly?

Oracle

would a guilty man really lie like that

Skull

uh yea??

Violet

Before we continue, may I ask how to figure out which answers are correct when doing tasks?

Violet

I’m so scared from instantly dying last time that I haven’t done any of my tasks yet!

Panther

Omg sameee

Panther

I thought I picked the most reasonable one too but my avatar still blew up

Queen

Who were the ones who did the tasks correctly last time?

Queen

Fox and Crow?

Crow

Yes.

Crow

I’m not quite sure what to say. I found them extremely self-explanatory.

Panther

Okay well, here! This was my task from last time.

Panther

"You run into this Shujin protagonist at school. Where is he going?"

Panther

A: To the gym for volleyball practice

Panther

B: To the vending machine to buy a sports drink

Panther

C: To the PE office to get expelled

Panther

D: To the library to do some homework before classes

Oracle

wtf

Skull

yo i got the same question

Skull

i picked b bc u can never go wrong with sports drinks

Skull

and then effing kamoshida came out from behind the vending machine and shot me

Oracle

LOL what

Panther

I picked D!

Panther

And then some girl in the library stabbed me to death with a pencil

Queen

Wasn’t this game supposed to be realistic…?

Crow

The answer is obviously C.

Panther

Huh??

Queen

Can you explain your reasoning?

Crow

Certainly.

Crow

If you read Vol. III of the Kamoshida Chronicles in the library, you would have found out that the man has the keys to the gym.

Oracle

vol iii of what

Crow

Given that he is currently running around the map, the gym is still locked.

Crow

So that rules out A.

Crow

His bag looks empty. He brought no study materials to school, so there is little chance he is going to the library.

Crow

And for Choice B, the vending machines do not offer sports drinks at this school.

Skull

wat

Skull

how did u kno that

Crow

Well, I checked when I passed them.

Crow

Do you not observe your surroundings carefully when you walk?

Skull

dude those things r like 3px wide

Skull

no shit i didnt check them

Crow

Hm.

Crow

Well, as I expected.

Crow

You certainly seemed to be the type.

Skull

the type to WAT

Crow

Anyway. That leaves Choice C.

Panther

…

Queen

…

Noir

…

Skull

dude r u a genius or smth

Crow

Oh, no. I assure you I really am quite average.

Crow

This was a simple process of elimination.

Crow

If you all put in the same amount of effort that I do, then there would be no difference between our level of intelligences.

Violet

Why do I feel like he just passive aggressive insulted us? ^^

Crow

Because I did.

Violet

Oh.

Oracle

no way inari thought that hard about this

Fox

Hm?

Fox

I simply picked choice C because the answer box was blue and I thought it was beautiful.

Queen

…

Panther

…

Noir

…

Oracle

yeah that’s about what i expected

Violet

Are we voting? There’s only 15 seconds left!

Queen

Oh no… we wasted too much time.

Noir

If only Joker was still here. I’m sure he would have been able to deduce the killer right away.

Violet

I’m sorry. I’m the one who found the body, but I didn’t see anyone nearby.

Violet

I bet Joker already knows who it is based on this conversation though.

Violet

He must be hard at work even as a ghost finishing his tasks and helping us win!

Noir

That’s our Joker!

Joker

_yeah you’ll smile in my face and rips the break out my car_

  


Joker

_wooooo_

  


Joker

_gave you all i had and you tossed it in the trash_

  


Joker

_you tossed it in the trash you did_

  


Joker

_to give me all your love is all i ever asked cause_

  


Joker

_what you don’t understaaaaaand_

  


Queen

Let’s just vote for Crow, then?

Panther

Sure!!

Oracle

any last words buddy

Crow

Yes.

Crow

It was self-defense.

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Black Mask

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

Joker

  


Crow was not An Imposter

2 imposters remaining

Panther

Wait… it really wasn’t him?

Oracle

LOL why did he give such a sus defense

Joker

_cause i’d catch a grenade for ya, yeaaah yeah_

  


Joker

_throw my hand on a blaaaade for ya, yeaaah yea_

  


Crow

Hm. Interesting.

  


Joker

!!

  


Joker

hey! you’re here!!

  


Crow

I am almost certain that it is Noir and Skull.

  


Crow

Noir’s movements near the gym were quite suspicious.

  


Crow

She immediately moved to follow me after I went to the back, but then retreated when Black Mask also showed up.

  


Joker

we can finally talk privately

  


Joker

well, until someone else dies and third wheels

  


Crow

Skull is suspicious because he barely talked in that last discussion.

  


Crow

He simply would not shut up before. So why was he so quiet?

  


Joker

i didn’t get to talk to you all week because you didn’t unblock me :(

  


Crow

He must be aware that he’s terrible at lying.

  


Crow

Nonetheless, that is hardly conclusive evidence.

  


Crow

I should follow him for awhile.

  


Joker

stop ignoring me!!

  


Crow

Hm?

  


Crow

Oh hello, Joker. I didn’t notice you there.

  


Joker

:(

  


Joker

how are things going

  


Crow

Fine. Please do not interrupt my strategizing.

  


Crow

Skull is watching Panther do her task from a distance.

  


Crow

Is he worried that she’s the imposter?

  


Crow

Or is he making sure there’s no one in the hallway before he moves to make his kill?

  


Joker

oh i’m great too, thanks for asking

  


Crow

They are the only two on this side of the map and the gym is a rather isolated location.

  


Crow

It is surprising that he has not made his move yet.

  


Joker

_jump in front of a traaaaaain for ya, yeaaah yea_

  


Joker

_you know i’d do anything for ya, yeaaah yea_

  


Crow

Unless he is too scared to actually pull the trigger.

  


Joker

_ooooh oh, i would go through all this paaaaain_

  


Joker

_take a bullet straight through my braaain_

  


Queen

Um.

  


Joker

_yes i would die for ya baby_

  


Joker

_but you won’t do the saaame_

  


Crow

That would not surprise me.

  


Crow

I have only seen his streams once before, but he does look like someone who is all bark and no bite.

  


Joker

_oooooh, if my body was on fire_

  


Joker

_OOOOOH, you’d watch me burn down in flames_

  


Queen

What is going on here?

  


Joker

_oooooh, you said you loved me you’re a liar_

  


Joker

_cause you never, ever, ever, did baby_

  


Queen

Joker, are you alright?

  


Joker

_dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_

  


Joker

_dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_

  


Queen

Hello? Can anyone hear me?

  


Oracle

sup losers

  


Queen

Oracle? Can you see my messages?

  


Oracle

yea of course

  


Queen

Oh. Neither Joker nor Crow are responding, so I thought my internet disconnected.

  


Oracle

nah they’re just weirdos lul

  


Queen

I see…

  


Joker

_but darling i’d still catch a grenaaaade for ya_

  


Joker

_(beat drop)_

  


Joker

_yEaHhHhH yEaAaAaAa_

  


Oracle

case in point

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Violet

Fox

Skull

Noir

  


Panther

Oracle

  


Queen

  


Black Mask

  


Crow

  


Joker

  


Panther

What?

Violet

One… two…

Violet

Three people in one round!

Noir

It was Fox.

Fox

Pardon me?

Noir

I saw you and Queen together, and now Queen is dead!

Fox

I… well, yes, we were together.

Fox

But I wandered off because I saw a marvelous painting near the library and had to get a closer look.

Noir

Really?

Panther

Wait, the only painting there is of Kamoshida’s hairy legs

Fox

How rude. True beauty does not discriminate.

Noir

I’m voting for him.  


Violet

But if we’re wrong, we’ll automatically lose!

Noir

I am certain that it’s him.

Noir

Unless, of course, you have another suggestion?

Noir

Or perhaps, you are trying to cover up for your fellow imposter?

Noir

Should we be voting you off instead?

Violet

N-no! Of course I’m not!

Violet

But you’re right… I don’t really have any other ideas of who it could be.

Noir

Perfect! Then there’s no problem with voting for Fox, right?

Violet

I-I guess…

Who Is The Imposter?

Violet

Fox

Skull

Noir

Panther

Oracle

  


Queen

  


Black Mask

  


Crow

  


Joker

  


Fox was not An Imposter

2 imposters remaining

Noir

Nice work, Skull!

Queen

Noir… I trusted you…

Noir

Hehe, sorry Queen! That’s the nature of the game, after all.

Skull

holy shit

Skull

guys i killed no one that entire match

Panther

Huh? Noir??

Noir

:)

Crow

What about the kill cooldown?

Crow

The last round was fairly quick.

Crow

Unless you murdered someone as soon as the cooldown reset.

Skull

thats wat she did

Skull

i was with her for a bit and im p sure she was just mashing the kill button until it worked

Noir

Teehee.

Noir

Well, I had a rather terrible day today.

Noir

Thank you all for helping me let off some steam.

Noir

You are all such precious friends!

Violet

Ahaha…

Panther

N-no problem! Love being your… friend

Awarded a medal for clearing Kamoshida’s Palace

6 treasures remaining

Private Chat

???

how is it going so far?

Admin

All according to plan.

???

yes… good…

???

i can’t wait to see their faces when they finally figure out what’s going on.

???

when they realize they’ve played into our hands.

???

mwahahaha.

Admin

…you know we’re not actually bad guys, right?

???

…right.

???

ahem. sorry.

???

got too into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in today's installment of author takes an idea and overcomplicates it: each of the maps has a specific game genre loosely associated with it. so for kamoshida's palace, it was visual novel, which came into play with the tasks. they won't be too prominent but i thought it'd help spice it up and prevent all chapters from being too same-y. let me know if it's too confusing!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	3. Madarame's Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is akechi playing two accounts, you ask? shh shh the man is ambidextrous enough to play billiards let's just assume he's playing on a phone with each hand

Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

  


Queen

Skull

Violet

Crow

  


Panther

This map is kind of hard!

Oracle

no kidding

Queen

It is set up like a museum heist.

Queen

Each task gives you an item that you must bring to the entrance before you can continue on with the rest of your tasks.

Violet

The items also make your avatar move slower too.

Noir

I see! So dying early would make finishing the tasks easier.  


Joker

i bet that’s what crow did

Skull

wat

Joker

he probably figured out the strategy so he let himself be killed off

Black Mask

no

Joker

no what

Black Mask

why are you making excuses for him

Black Mask

i bet he just locked himself in a room with the culprit

Black Mask

the first victims are always the dumbest

Joker

what

Black Mask

you really think he’s smart enough to think ahead

Black Mask

you’re giving that idiot too much credit

Joker

Hey.

Joker

Take that back.

Black Mask

make me

Skull

whoa dude chill out

Queen

Yes, both of you please calm down. There’s no need for that.

Joker

:/

Queen

Panther, did you see anyone? You were the one who found the body.

Panther

Sorry, no! :(

Panther

I just finished the task near the display cases and was making my way down the stairs when I saw the body.

Queen

I see.

Violet

Well, I guess we’re all skipping this round?

Crow

Perfect.

  


Crow

Now people will start turning on Joker for acting so uncharacteristically.

  


Crow

He truly is so easy to manipulate.

  


???

That was kind of heartless, don’t you think?

Crow

Who are you?

  


???

To do that to your own… you know.

Crow

…

  


Crow

Answer the question.

  


???

I’m no one of particular importance.

???

Don’t worry about me. I won’t interfere with anything else.  


???

And of course I won’t tell anyone about your secret.

???

But let’s just say… I have a vested interest in how this all turns out.

Crow

Eat shit and die.

  


???

Oh!

???

The administrator did tell me you were the same as Black Mask, but it’s still kind of shocking to see.

???

Unfortunately, I’m going to have to stop you there.

???

The viewers expect you to be calm and calculative, after all.

???

If you start breaking character, they will blame me for bad writing.

Crow

*************

  


Crow

Come back here, you **** ******* *******

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

  


Joker

Noir

Violet

Panther

Queen

Skull

Oracle

  


Crow

  


Violet

Oh no, Oracle!

Skull

dude fox found the body

Skull

idt hes said a word at all today

Panther

Oh hey you’re right

Panther

Fox?

Joker

fox where did you find the body

Violet

Fox…?

Noir

Should we just vote him if he’s not saying anything?

Joker

…

Joker

one sec let me text him

Joker

i think i know what’s going on  


Fox

Hello.

Violet

Fox!

Queen

Where were you?

Fox

I was drawing, of course.

Joker

yeah that’s what i thought

Fox

This map is beautiful. Some of these works of art are classics.

Fox

The composition! The colors! The passion!

Fox

It is truly life changing! I must sketch them at once.

Joker

someone in my chat said his stream turned into an art stream again lol

Queen

Where did you find the body?

Noir

I am surprised that you managed to report it while you were so focused on your creation!

Fox

I was at the front desk.

Fox

I only reported it because I was in the middle of admiring one of the paintings when a ghastly green substance fell in front of me.

Violet

Poor Oracle…

Fox

Ah yes, Oracle. Her body was blocking the paintings and I wanted her gone, so I pressed every button I had.

Fox

I had hoped it would be enough to kick her to the side, but to my dismay, it brought up this rather gnarly looking screen instead!

Fox

I cannot see the paintings anymore.

Fox

I am in deep anguish.

Skull

dude ur so weird lol

Joker

we all agree that it’s not fox right

Panther

Yeaah I don’t think it’s him

Noir

I’m still not sure if he understands the purpose of this game.

Joker

oh no he definitely doesn’t

Joker

hey fox, did you happen to see anyone kill oracle

Queen

Don’t you think he would have brought it up already if he had?

Fox

Yes. Red.

Violet

M-me?!

Joker

you’ll learn, queen

Joker

with fox, you have to ask the right questions or he won’t tell you anything

Queen

I… see.

Queen

What a troublesome teammate.

Noir

Why do you say Violet?

Fox

I did not say violet. I said red.

Noir

Oh…

Queen

I repeat: what a troublesome teammate.

Fox

As I mentioned before, I had been admiring some of the paintings near the front desk.

Fox

I managed to place my avatar at the perfect angle to get the right composition.

Fox

It had taken me so long.

Fox

But then a green blob fell in front of me, and there was a red blob in the right corner.

Fox

I would never forget such jarring and disruptive colors.

Fox

Now, can we please hurry this along so I can resume my drawing?

Joker

well, i’m okay to vote for violet on that testimony

Panther

Same here

Queen

Violet, do you have any defense for yourself?

Violet

I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!

Violet

I misclicked!

Violet

But since Fox wasn’t moving, I hoped that maybe he was AFK.

Queen

…maybe try to add a little more defending in your self-defense next time.

Violet

Oh okay.

Violet

It wasn’t me! I was… um… I was in the PE office, doing the attendance task!

Skull

dude that was the map from last week

Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

Joker

Noir

Violet

Panther

Queen

Skull

Oracle

  


Crow

  


Violet was An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Oracle

grrrr inari

  


Oracle

how dare you disrespect my dead body like that

  


Oracle

i’ll get my revenge one day

  


Oracle

i hope you step on a lego

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

Joker

Noir

Skull

  


Panther

Queen

Violet

  


Oracle

  


Crow

  


Noir

Oh, no one died.

Queen

Skull, why did you call the meeting?

Skull

cuz these paintings are HEAVY AF

Skull

does anyone else hate these tasks

Noir

True. Being in the middle of carrying a heavy painting from the treasure room only for someone to call an emergency meeting needlessly is annoying, I agree!

Noir

Now I have to go back and do it all over again.

Skull

oh

Skull

sry

Noir

Oh, I didn’t mean you, Skull. I was just saying in general.

Panther

She definitely meant you, Skull

Skull

ik

Queen

Skull, we’re all streaming right now.

Queen

Couldn’t you have complained to your chat about this?

Skull

dude my chat hates me now

Joker

why

Skull

cuz apparently i was mean to fox

Panther

Oh yeah my chat was talking about it too

Panther

The Crow x Fox partnership is really popular

Joker

:/

Noir

Oh really? I suppose the rest of us need to step up our games.

Queen

Yes. Crow knew what he was doing when he asked to partner up.

Joker

:/

Joker

why didn’t he ask me

Panther

Um

Skull

dude u spent the whole first day shitting on him

Joker

oh yeah

Black Mask

well well well if it isn’t the consequences of my own actions

Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

Joker

  


Noir

Queen

Panther

Skull

  


Violet

  


Oracle

  


Crow

  


Joker

alright we all agree it was panther right

Noir

Yes!

Queen

It feels nice to win one of these games again.

Fox

I am very displeased.

Joker

don’t worry fox

Joker

if i’m the imposter next round i’ll be sure to take as long as possible to give you more time to draw

Fox

Thank you.

Panther

Wait why have we decided that it’s me

Joker

panther you literally murdered skull right in front of us

Noir

Not to mention you beelined straight for him when the round started!

Panther

…drat

Panther

I thought the lights were off

Joker

when you turn the lights off at night do you suddenly become blind

Panther

Fine fine

Panther

Just vote me off. At least I got Skull back for that stupid emergency meeting

Noir

Thank you for your sacrifice!

Who Is The Imposter?

Black Mask

Fox

Joker

Noir

Queen

Panther

Skull

  


Violet

  


Oracle

  


Crow

  


Panther was An Imposter

0 imposters remaining

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Violet

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Black Mask

  


Joker

  


Skull

  


Panther

Omg

Noir

Oh my, that was so fast!

Violet

Isn’t there a kill cooldown of 15 seconds?

Crow

Yes. Seeing how barely 20 seconds have elapsed since the beginning of the round, this must have been a double kill.

Black Mask

body was found near the entrance

Queen

Which one?

Black Mask

black

Panther

Black? Isn’t that you?

Panther

Oh, you mean Joker

Black Mask

i don’t remember the names of side characters

Oracle

LOL

Queen

That’s… a little rude, don’t you think?

Black Mask

ok blue

Queen

…

Crow

Anyway.

Crow

I can confirm that the body was near the entrance. I was with Black Mask that entire round.

Crow

Not that it lasted very long.

Oracle

you could both be imposters

Crow

Of course.

Crow

Who saw Skull last?

Violet

I did. I believe he was walking toward the treasure room.

Crow

And there we go.

Crow

I would not have been able to follow Black Mask if I was also murdering Skull in the treasure room at the same time.

Oracle

grrrrr

Crow

Do you have a problem with my argument?

Oracle

get your brain voodoo magic out of here

Crow

I prefer the terms “facts” and “logic”.

Noir

Does anyone have any other information? Otherwise I will skip for this round.

Panther

That sounds good to me!

Queen

We can see how things progress from here.

Skull

that bastard

  


Skull

hes lying thru his teeth

  


Joker

that’s the point of this game, skull

  


Skull

ik ik

  


Skull

it just makes me so mad

  


Skull

every time i lie no one believes me

  


Joker

no offense but you’re really bad at lying

  


Skull

hey!

  


Joker

:/

  


Joker

what’s black mask’s deal anyway

  


Skull

wdym

  


Joker

he joined this random lobby and suddenly latches onto crow

  


Joker

and he was targeting me that round. he followed me all the way down to the entrance

  


Joker

does that mean he…

  


Skull

hey dude dw about it

  


Skull

its common strategy in these games to target the smartest ppl first ya kno

  


Joker

…yeah, you’re right

  


Skull

thats y crow came after me first

  


Joker

yeah i’m sure that’s why

  


Skull

wait

Skull

WAT

Oracle

wtf

Violet

Did the game glitch out?

Black Mask

no

Black Mask

black and yellow dead first round, then pink and blue double kill

Black Mask

then purple and cyan double kill again once the kill cooldown refreshed

Skull

holy shit

Black Mask

easy

Queen

I don’t understand. How did you two know to double kill every time?

Black Mask

from the previous games, i could tell that crow is someone who acts decisively

Joker

:/

Black Mask

i knew he’d go for the early kill

Black Mask

and then once we solidified our alibis it was easy to lock doors and set up four people situations

Black Mask

which led to easy double kills

Crow

Well done, Black Mask. We were completely in sync.

Black Mask

yeah

Crow

It is almost amazing how well we did. You understood my strategy and executed it perfectly.

Oracle

wait

Crow

That was my most enjoyable experience as imposter.

Crow

It almost felt as if you were an extension of me.

Skull

dude we get it, stop bragging

Crow

Are you jealous, Skull? You don’t need to be.

Crow

Black Mask and I have known each other for a long time, after all.

Crow

It’s only natural that we do well together as a team.

Joker

wait

Joker

you two know each other?

Crow

Yes. We were… something akin to childhood friends.

Oracle

i’m dying over here

Joker

childhood friends?!

Violet

Oracle, are you okay?

Crow

Yes.

Oracle

i’m fine

Oracle

some people just never grew out of their 2013 tumblr phase huh

Violet

??

Joker

if he’s so important to you, why haven’t i ever heard about him before?

Queen

Why would he tell you? It’s not as if you two were close.

Joker

that’s…

Crow

I haven’t mentioned him before? That is a surprise.

Crow

He is only the most important person to me, after all.

Oracle

asldkfajslkdfjas

Joker

:/

Oracle

ok i can’t take this anymore  


Oracle

gonna slide in some dms

Private Chat

Oracle

LMAO

Black Mask

what

Oracle

dude, are you talking to yourself

Oracle

i know i’m the shut-in in this convo but

Oracle

you REALLY gotta get out more

Black Mask

say anything and i’ll slit your throat

Oracle

oh my god

Oracle

did you kin komaeda as a kid

Black Mask

light yagami

Oracle

i hate how much that makes sense

Awarded a painting for clearing Madarame’s Palace

5 treasures remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	4. Kaneshiro's Palace

Queen

Resource management?

Crow

Yes. It appears that all the rooms in this map are locked.

Crow

Each task yields one key, and you will need it to advance.

Queen

Oh. And imposters don’t need keys?

Crow

No.

Noir

Hm. The map is a simple circle, but with so many rooms in between the vaults it really looks quite difficult!

Oracle

hey admin what if you get soft locked and can’t get to your tasks

Queen

Should we try the buddy system?

Joker

nah that’s kinda boring don’t you think

Panther

True… I think the game is more fun when you just do whatever you want

Black Mask

i literally do not trust any of you

Joker

actually

Joker

i change my mind

Joker

the buddy system sounds amazing

Queen

You changed your mind quickly.

Queen

However, it seems like the majority already voted against it anyway.

Joker

:/

Oracle

yo admin i asked a question

Joker

crickets

Oracle

ok lol taking bets for the first one to be soft locked

Joker

fox

Skull

fox

Panther

Fox

Queen

Fox.

Violet

Fox, sorry!

Noir

Fox.

Oracle

lmao

Oracle

inari the people have spoken

Oracle

don’t let them down

Black Mask

skull

Skull

HEY

Oracle

another good choice

Oracle

ok i think inari fell asleep

Oracle

let me just program his alarm to go off real quick

Crow

That’s illegal.

Oracle

you’re just mad i hacked you

Joker

wait you did what

Joker

oracle

Joker

can you hack someone to unblock me

Crow

She most certainly cannot.

Oracle

oh lord

Oracle

i don’t get paid enough to watch this

Joker

who said i was talking about you crow

Joker

maybe i’m blocked by millions of people

Joker

i just have a blockable face y’know

Crow

That is the first intelligent thing I’ve heard you say in a very long time.

Oracle

someone start the game and put me out of my misery

Violet

Um, okay! I started it. Five seconds until it begins.

Fox

Hello.

Fox

May I ask why my name was mentioned so many times above?

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Noir

Black Mask

Panther

Queen

Skull

  


Violet

Oracle

  


Violet

Oh no, Oracle!

Fox

Good riddance. She is finally gone.

Noir

Fox, what do you mean?

Fox

She kept following me around.

Fox

I’d say she got what she deserved.

Panther

You know you sound really sus saying it like that, right?

Fox

No, why?

Skull

dude u literally said u and oracle went around the whole game

Fox

I did.

Skull

and now shes dead

Fox

Yes.

Skull

and u dont see a problem wit this

Fox

I am not sure what you are implying here.

Joker

fox, did you kill her

Fox

No.

Joker

if it was really him don’t you think he would’ve admitted it

Panther

Ugh I hate how I can’t argue with that logic

Queen

Skull, you reported the body?

Skull

o yea

Skull

outer ring on the left

Panther

Isn’t that near the beginning? Why were you still there?

Skull

no reason

Black Mask

he couldn’t figure out which door to unlock to go further

Skull

no one asked u

Panther

I can see it

Skull

HEY

Noir

And why was Oracle all the way there as well?

Joker

because of fox probably

Fox

Yes. She would go ahead and then come back minutes later and stare at my avatar motionlessly.

Violet

That’s a little sus! It doesn’t sound like something she’d do.

Panther

Um

Skull

just bc shes nice 2 u 4 some reason doesnt mean shes not a troll

Violet

Huh?

Noir

Fox, did you do anything to annoy her this week?

Fox

Of course not. Why would I do that?

Joker

rephrased: fox, did you and oracle interact this week

Fox

Yes.

Fox

She asked to go keyboard shopping. However, she took too long so I left her in favor of the jewelry store across the street.

Fox

And yesterday she came over to my apartment unannounced and was upset that I got paint on some of her belongings.

Joker

hm yeah

Skull

…

Panther

…

Queen

…

Queen

I don’t think I have never met someone so unaware before.

Skull

no kidding

Oracle

inari you left me alone in a crowded department store

  


Oracle

and then went to waste your train money on some stupid good fortune necklace

  


Oracle

and then you spilled paint all over my new keyboard

  


Oracle

don’t try to make yourself look better

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

  


Joker

Noir

Black Mask

Violet

Queen

Skull

Panther

  


Oracle

  


Queen

Hm.

Joker

what’s up

Queen

I saw Panther go around with Fox for a bit.

Queen

This is the second time that someone who was following Fox around ended up dead.

Joker

fox, did you kill her

Fox

I did not.

Crow

Are you certain this strategy works?

Joker

yeah pretty sure

Crow

Fox, did you see who killed Panther?

Fox

No.

Crow

Where did you find her body?

Fox

Underground chamber.

Crow

And did you just enter the chamber and report her body?

Fox

Yes.

Crow

Well.

Crow

It appears that your so-called “foolproof” strategy doesn’t work, because he’s lying.

Queen

What?

Crow

I thought the excuse was too convenient earlier, so I decided to follow him this round.

Crow

You were inside for quite a bit, weren’t you?

Crow

And no one entered or left the room while you were in there.

Queen

There’s a vent in there.

Crow

Yes. But Fox must have seen them.

Crow

Unless they are both the imposters.

Skull

whoa hey whos to say ur not making this up

Black Mask

i was with him

Black Mask

i can vouch

Joker

:/

Crow

Given that Joker has been dictating Fox’s messages this entire time, I am inclined to believe that the other imposter is him.

Crow

You are free to not believe me if you want, of course. If you want to lose, be my guest.

Joker

ok it’s actually not me though

Joker

you can follow me around next round if you want

Crow

Hm.

Queen

I’m not sure about voting based on just that.

Black Mask

are you fucking kidding

Skull

crow did say we didnt have to believe him

Black Mask

so you want to be a loser

Skull

dude y r u taking this so personally lol

Black Mask

where even were you

Skull

the middle hallway of the outer loop

Queen

Isn’t that near the beginning?

Skull

no

Queen

Really? I’m pretty sure it is.

Noir

Oh no! Skull, did you get softlocked at the start of the level? That’s terrible!

Skull

i didnt get soft locked

Crow

As I thought. There’s no need to blame the game for bad design when it was solely due to his lack of skills.

Crow

You should not expect too much from him.

Skull

ok FINE i got soft locked sheesh

Panther

I don’t get it.

  


Panther

Fox did kill me! What’s this about?

  


Oracle

noir killed me first round

  


Oracle

what’s the first thing you think of when you think of her

  


Panther

Money?

  


Panther

Oh

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Noir

Black Mask

Violet

Queen

Skull

Panther

  


Oracle

  


Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Skull

Noir

  


Black Mask

Violet

Queen

Joker

  


Panther

  


Oracle

  


Crow

Sigh.

Crow

I knew Joker would be killed the second he mentioned following me around.

Skull

did u just type a sound effect

Crow

Someone is attempting to frame me, though I’m sure none of you believe me nor care.

Queen

Did he not end up following you around?

Crow

Oh no, he did try.

Crow

I lost him around the first ring of vaults.

Crow

He was following me around a bit too closely.

Crow

So I made sure to time it so that the doors would close before he could get through.

Queen

That’s… you’re aware that’s incredibly suspicious?

Crow

I could stand next to the entrance the whole time and Skull would accuse me of being suspicious.

Skull

hey thats not  


Skull

actually yea

Violet

Before we vote, may I ask just one question?

Violet

Why did you vote for yourself last round, Fox?

Fox

No.

Violet

No?

Fox

No you may not ask one question.

Violet

Oh. Okay.

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Skull

Noir

Black Mask

Violet

Queen

Joker

  


Panther

  


Oracle

  


Crow was not An Imposter

2 imposters remaining

Oracle

pretty sure noir has a 100% win rate as imposter, just saying

Noir

Teehee~

Skull

would NOT wanna run into her in a dark alley

Panther

Before we start the next round

Panther

Fox, how much did Noir bribe you to lie about killing me

Fox

A raw egg.

Panther

…

Panther

That’s it?

Fox

Yes? Were you expecting something more?

Panther

Yes??

Panther

At least ask for it to be cooked next time!!

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

  


Fox

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

Black Mask

  


Skull

heck YEAAAA

Panther

Skull!

Panther

He’s not that bad

Skull

r u kidding

Crow

I saw him murdered in the elevator.

Crow

By Joker, nonetheless.

Joker

wh

Queen

Joker?

Joker

no i didn’t

Skull

its ok bro i believe u

Joker

thanks

Crow

Who was on the cameras before the body was found?

Violet

O-oh! That was me!

Crow

Did you see anyone walk out of the west wing of the vaults? That is the only corridor to leave from the elevator.

Violet

Oh. Um, now that you mention it, I did see Joker.

Queen

Hm.

Crow

Considering how it was only the three of us in the elevator, I think that is rather decisive, is it not?

Crow

Unless you would like to proclaim that there was a fourth person in the elevator with us.

Joker

you could’ve done it

Crow

I could have. But you would have started with that defense if I had, wouldn’t you?

Crow

And you would have reported the body instead of being seen walking away from the scene of the crime, correct?

Noir

Joker? Do you have a defense?

Skull

idc i think its crow

Joker

yeah

Joker

it’s me

Skull

huh??

Oracle

rip

Noir

It’s unlike you to give up so easily, Joker!

Joker

yeah i guess

Who Is The Imposter?

Crow

Fox

Joker

Noir

Oracle

Panther

Queen

Skull

Violet

Black Mask

  


Joker was An Imposter

1 imposter remaining

Joker

hey

  


Joker

do i know you from somewhere

  


Joker

why do you keep going after me

  


Joker

hey i know you’re there

  


Black Mask

don’t tell me you killed me just to talk

  


Joker

i didn’t

  


Joker

i wasn’t expecting crow to report the body and accuse me given that he’s

  


Joker

you know

  


Joker

the other imposter

  


Joker

:/

  


Black Mask

so it was for revenge

  


Joker

sure

  


Joker

i’ll ask again

  


Joker

do we know each other

  


Black Mask

…

  


Joker

did he tell you about us

  


Joker

who are you

  


Black Mask

i do know

  


Joker

:/

  


Black Mask

you think he wouldn’t trust me with something like that

  


Black Mask

that he would be ashamed of you?

  


Joker

what

  


Joker

i’m not ashamed of him

  


Black Mask

really

  


Black Mask

then why haven’t you told any of your friends about him?

  


Joker

that’s between me and him

  


Joker

i don’t see how that’s any of your business

  


Black Mask

he made it my business when he told me

  


Black Mask

i know enough about you to form an opinion

  


Joker

oh yeah?

  


Black Mask

he has been nothing but nice to you and you repay him with this

  


Joker

excuse me?

  


Joker

you think he’s nice??

  


Black Mask

what

  


Joker

he’s mean and jaded and cynical

  


Joker

he talks like a nerd

  


Joker

he’s a sore loser and always thinks he’s better than everyone

  


Joker

and he gets angry whenever you correct him on anything because he thinks he’s soooo smart

  


Black Mask

fuck you

  


Joker

but that’s why i like him

  


Black Mask

what

  


Joker

have you ever listened to him spend five minutes lecturing you about snake anatomy just so he could call you spineless

  


Joker

have you ever seen him turn up his nose at you before calling you a dumb loser

  


Joker

have you ever seen him win something and then passive aggressively insult your skills so he can make himself look even better

  


Joker

he’s not nice!!

  


Joker

he’s a nerd who has an ego the size of the moon and the emotional intelligence of a child

  


Joker

and that’s what makes him so great

  


Joker

don’t you dare erase his character

  


Black Mask

how dare you tarnish the name of someone so smart and helpful and pleasant

  


Joker

get out of here

  


Black Mask

fuck you

  


Joker

fuck you

  


Violet

U-um… sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt but…

  


Violet

Have either of you done your tasks?

  


Violet

The bar has been stuck for awhile and since you two have been arguing for the past few minutes…

  


Joker

violet? why are you here?

  


Violet

I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get killed.

  


Violet

I’ll do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen next time.

  


Joker

no it’s not your fault

  


Joker

i was just surprised

  


Joker

how long have you been here for

  


Violet

Um… around the “he has been nothing but nice to you and you repay him with this” part

  


Joker

crap

  


Violet

I didn’t see anything though!

  


Skull

wat

Queen

Crow was the other imposter?

Crow

Yes.

Noir

But you accused Joker!

Crow

And?

Crow

It did enough to make you think that I was crewmate, did it not?

Panther

Omg you were like five steps ahead of us this whole time

Crow

I assure you I was much further ahead than merely five steps.

Crow

To vote off my follow imposter round one and then win despite being the sole imposter requires nothing short of a cunning plan.

Oracle

full offense to interrupt your little rant but

Oracle

why is joker x crow x black mask trending on twitter lol

Black Mask

what

Awarded a briefcase for clearing Kaneshiro’s Palace

4 treasures remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


End file.
